The Constant
Opis CZAS RZECZYWISTY- HELIKOPTER: left|thumb|200px|Desmond w helikopterze natrafiającym na burzę Desmond, Sayid i Frank Lapidus lecą helikopterem na statek kursem 305. Desmond spogląda na zdjęcie Penny. Na pytanie Sayida odpowiada, że na statku oczekuje odpowiedzi. Lapidus wciąż patrzy na kartkę, na której napisane są współrzędne lotu i kieruje się z instrukcjami Faraday'a. Sayid jest zaniepokojony widząc, że śmigłowiec leci prosto w burzę, głośno wyraża swoje obawy. Urażony pilot prosi go, by dał wykonywać mu swoją pracę. Helikopter wlatuje w chmurę burzową, następują lekkie turbulencje. Im bardziej samolot wlatuje w chmurę, tym turbulencje są większe. Nagle piorun uderza w helikopter, Frank z trudnością panuje nad maszyną. Wtedy Desmond dostaje błysków (wizji). PRZEBŁYSKI: left|thumb|200px|Desmond w jednostce wojskowej Desmond budzi się na łóżku w jednostce wojskowej. Wszyscy wstają, ubierają się. Des zostaje na łóżku, a sierżant wymaga wytłumaczenia, dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowuje. Des opowiada, że miał sen, że był na helikopterze lecącym nad oceanem, który wpadł w turbulencje. A następnie dodaje, że więcej nic nie pamięta. Sierżant kpi z Desmonda mówiąc, że ten przynajmniej miał wojskowy sen. Jako kara za zachowanie Hume'a cały pułk ma być przygotowany do ćwiczeń w czasie czterech minut, a nie ośmiu. Pada deszcz. Na placu polowym szeregowi wykonują ćwiczenia, pompki i brzuszki. Między żołnierzami zawiązuje się rozmowa. Desmond opowiada, że nigdy nie miał tak realistycznego snu. CZAS RZECZYWISTY- HELIKOPTER: Zdezorientowany Desmond budzi się po przebłysku. Znów jest w helikopterze lecącym na statek. Mocne turbulencje. Frank mówi, że widzi światło i przebija się przez chmurę. Desmond w panice próbuje wypiąć pas bezpieczeństwa. Sayid dziwi się zachowaniu kolegi i pyta czy nic mu nie jest. Desmond nie rozpoznaje Irakijczyka, pyta Sayida kim jest i skąd zna jego imię. CZAS RZECZYWISTY-WYSPA- PLAŻA: Zaniepokojeni rozbitkowie czekają na kontakt ze statku. Martwią się o Sayida i Desmonda, którzy wylecieli dzień wcześniej na statek, a powinni dotrzeć tam w 20 minut. Charlotte jako jedyna zachowuje się spokojnie i nie przejmuje się załogą helikoptera. Zauważa to Juliet i pyta ją o przyczynę takiego zachowania. Daniel wtrąca się i proponuje Charlotte, by powiedzieć o "tym" rozbitkom. Jack wszystko słyszy i pyta o co chodzi. Charlotte wygląda na nieco zdenerwowaną. Dan wyjaśnia, że postrzeganie czasu tutaj na wyspie, nie jest właściwe z postrzeganiem go poza wyspą. Uspokaja rozbiktów, że jeśli Lapidus będzie leciał według instrukcji Faradaya to wszyscy dotrą bezpiecznie na statek. Jack pyta, co stanie się, jeśli Frank nie poleci zgodnie z instrukcjami. Daniel odpowiada, że mogą nastąpić efekty uboczne. left|thumb|200px|Helikopter ląduje na statku CZAS RZECZYWISTY- HELIKOPTER, STATEK: 200px|right|thumb|Zdezorientowany Desmond na statku Helikopter wyleciał z niebezpiecznej burzowej chmury. Jest 600 metrów nad poziomem morza, zbliża się do frachtowca. Desmond zaczyna panikować i szamotać się, Sayid go przytrzymuje. Des sprawia wrażenie, jakby chciał wyskoczyć z helikoptera i pyta Sayida, skąd ten zna jego imie. Lapidus nakazuje trzymać Desmonda z dala od drążka i mówi, że są 2 minuty od celu, a następnie gwałtownie obniża wysokość i podchodzi do lądowania. Des na moment uspokaja się, a pilot ląduje bezpiecznie na statku. Na frachtowcu dwaj mężczyźni podbiegają do helikoptera, pytają Franka o niespodziewanych pasażerów. Z helikoptera wysiada Desmond, zachowuje się jak szaleniec. Sayid nazywa Desa przyjacielem, jednak ten wypiera się że go zna i nie wie gdzie jest. Załoga frachtowca nie jest zadowolona z tego, że Lapidus sprowadził na pokład rozbitków z lotu 815. Ludzie ze statku chcą zabrać Desmonda, lecz Sayid protestuje mówiąc, że chce iść z nim. Mężczyźni biorą Desmonda na dolny pokład do pokoju lekarskiego. Przedstawiają się jako Keamy z Las Vegas i Omar z Californi. Mówią, że są obecnie gdzieś na Pacyfiku, a ostatni raz cumowali na Fidżi. Po tej sytuacji Desmond ma kolejny przebłysk. PRZEBŁYSKI: W deszczu żołnierze ćwiczą ciężko na placu. Sierżant kpi z Desmonda i daje całej grupie karę za jego zachowanie- całościową partię biegów dla całej grupy. Chwilę później Desmond wraz z jednym z żołnierzy ładują paczki na ciężarówkę. Mówi mu, że jego sny są bardzo realistyczne, tak jakby naprawdę je przeżywał. Przyjaciel mówi mu, że jest szalony, a następnie pyta go, czy widział w snach kogoś znajomego. Desmond przypomina sobie, że lecąc helikopterem trzymał w rękach zdjęcie Penny. Nagle Desmond wybiega z okolic ciężarówki i biegnie w stronę budki telefonicznej.Tam spotyka jednego z żołnierzy, który wypomina mu dodatkowe ćwiczenia. Żołnierz trąca go, Des upada i gubi pieniądze. CZAS RZECZYWISTY- STATEK: Keamy i Omar podnoszą Desmonda z ziemi, a następnie zamykają go w pokoju lekarskim wbrew jego woli. Desmond panikuje i z wściekłością uderza w drzwi, krzycząc, że nie powinien tu być. Nagle słyszy głos. Obraca się i widzi człowieka przywiązanego do łóżka i pytającego czy z nim też się tak dzieje. Mężczyzna zauważa, że Desmondowi też się to zdarza. CZAS RZECZYWISTY- STATEK; PLAŻA: 200px|right|thumb|Rozmowa Sayida i Franka Na górnym pokładzie Sayid rozgląda się po statku. Widzi głośno rozmawiającego zdenerwowanego Keamy'ego z Frankiem. Frank schodzi po schodach i podchodzi do Sayida. Irakijczyk pyta go, dlaczego wylecieli o zmroku, a na statek dotarli dopiero w południe. Frank odpowiada,że nie wie. Sayid prosi go o telefon satelitarny, by skontaktować się z plażą. Pilot w zamian prosi o jego broń. Sayid dzwoni do Jacka. Na plaży zaniepokojony Jack odbiera telefon z frachtowca. Sayid mówi mu o tym, że Desmond zupełnie nic nie pamięta i nikogo nie poznaje. Jack włącza tryb głośnomówiący. Daniel rozmawia z Sayidem. Pyta , czy Desmond nie uległ ostatnio jakiemuś napromieniowaniu. Jack odpowiada, że raczej nie i domyśla się, że Dan mówił o właśnie takich efektach ubocznych. Daniel mówi, że Desmond może być trochę zdezorientowany i prosi Sayida, by dał Desmonda do telefonu. Po rozmowie telefonicznej Daniel wyklucza amnezję. 200px|left|thumb|Ray bada Desmonda W tym samym czasie w pokoju lekarskim Desmond rozmawia z mężczyzną przywiązanym do łóżka. Wtedy do pokoju wchodzi lekarz - Ray i wstrzykuje pacjentowi środki na uspokojenie. Pacjent mówi Rayowi, że to zdarza się tym, którzy zbyt bardzo zbliżą się do wyspy. Lekarz bada oczy Desmonda, świecąc w nie latarką. W tym samym czasie Des ma kolejną wizję PRZEBŁYSKI- ROK 1996 Desmond wciąż zbiera monety na ziemi. Pada deszcz. Idzie do budki telefonicznej i dzwoni do Penny. Ona odbiera telefon. Penny mówi mu, żeby więcej do niej nie dzwonił. Wcześniej Desmond rzucił ją i zaciągnął się do armii. Desmond próbuje odpowiedzieć, jednak po chwili znów jest na frachtowcu. CZAS RZECZYWISTY- STATEK; PLAŻA: 200px|left|thumb|Rozmowa Daniela, Jacka i Juliet Desmond wraca po wizji, lekarz świeci mu w oczy i pyta czy znowu to się zdarzyło. Nagle do sali wpada Frank Lapidus i Sayid z telefonem. Ray nie zgadza się na rozmowę swojego pacjenta z Faradayem, jednak Sayid przyciska go do ściany i wymusza pozytywną decyzję. Jednak doktor nagle włącza przycisk alarmowy. Rozmowa Daniela z Desmondem zaczyna się od tego, że Dan przedstawia się i opowiada, że wczoraj wylecieli z wyspy, a następnie pyta który obecnie jest rok. Des odpowiada, że 1996. Wtedy Faraday pyta, gdzie powinien być w 1996, a Des odpowiada, że w szkockiej jednostce wojskowej Camp Millar. Keamy i Omar próbują wyważyć drzwi i dostać się do sali. Przez telefon, Daniel mówi Desmondowi, żeby wsiadł w pociąg i pojechał na Wydział Fizyki Queen's College na Oksfordzki Oxfordzie i tam znalazł Faraday'a. Dan mówi Desmondowi, że jak spotka go w 1996, żeby powiedział mu, żeby ustawił urządzenie na częstotliwość 2.342 i 11 Hz oraz powiedział, że wie o Eloise. Nagle do pokoju wbiegają Omar i Keamy i rozłączają rozmowę. Desmond dostaje kolejnego błysku. PRZEBŁYSKI- ROK 1996 Desmond podąża do Oxfordu. Spotyka tam długowłosego wówczas Daniela Faradaya w trakcie rozmowy ze studentem. Hume podchodzi, przedstawia się i mówi że spotkali się w przyszłości, i że Dan kazał mu przyjść tutaj. Faraday nie wierzy w to i stwierdza że to żart jego kolegów. Mężczyzna nie poddaje się i podaje profesorowi współrzędne do maszyny 2.342 11 Hz oraz że wie o Eloise. To przekonuje Daniela. Faraday zabiera Desmonda do swojego laboratorium. 200px|right|thumb| Rozmowa Desmonda z Faraday'em Desmond wchodzi z Danem do pomieszczenia, w którym profesor wykonuje eksperymenty nie akceptowane przez Oxford. Podczas rozmowy Daniel wnioskuje, że zapamięta to spotkanie w przyszłości. Mówi, że nie da się zmienić przyszłości. Faraday ubiera strój przeciw długotrwałemu promieniowaniu, mówiąc, że naraża się na nie około 20 razy dziennie. Po ustawieniu maszyny według danych Desmonda, Dan wyciąga z klatki szczura o imieniu Eloise, wkłada go do miniaturowego labiryntu i poddaje go promieniowaniu przy użyciu fioletowej lampy. Profesor wyjaśnia że to ma oderwać gryzonia od czasu - tak jak Desmonda. Szczur na chwilę nieruchomieje. Daniel otwiera zamknięty do tej pory labirynt, po czym Eloise przechodzi bezbłędnie na drugi jego koniec. Daniel wpada w euforie, mówi że urządzenia zadziałało. Tłumaczy, że wysłał w przyszłość tylko świadomość Eloise, a sam szczur został w tym samym miejscu oraz że dopiero miał zamiar nauczyć gryzonia przechodzić przez ten labirynt. Faraday podbiega do tablicy i marze ją. Des tłumaczy Danielowi, że jego odpowiednik z przyszłości przysłał go do 1996 roku, by ten pomógł mu rozwiązać ten problem. Desmond dodaje, że Dan skończył na wyspie i wtedy wraca do rzeczywistości. CZAS RZECZYWISTY- STATEK; Desmond ponownie na statku, Keamy zabiera mu telefon. Lapidus probuje wytłumaczyć całą sytuację mówiąc, że Faraday chciał rozmawiać z Desmondem to przyniósł mu telefon. Keamy jest zdenerwowany, że Frank pozwolił pacjentowi rozmawiać z Danem. Ray kwituje to, że Faraday nie potrafi pomóc nawet sobie. Keamy mówi pilotowi, że kapitan chce z nim rozmawiać. Wtrąca się Sayid, który chce porozmawiać z kapitanem statku. Desmond patrzy na rękę - wciąż zapisane na niej są współrzędne maszyny. Keamy wychodzi i zamyka w pomieszczeniu Desmonda, Sayida i przywiązanego do łóżka Minkowskiego. Desmond bierze latarkę, świeci sobie w oczy, by przenieść się do przeszłości. Mężczyzna przywiązany do łóżka wtrąca się do rozmowy. Mówi, że nazywa się George Minkowski i jest oficerem łączności na frachtowcu. Dodaje, że wcześniej wszystkie rozmowy przychodzące przechodziły przez niego. Wciąż były nowe połączenia przychodzące, lecz kapitan zakazał je odbierać. Minkowski mówi, że za każdym razem dzwoniła dziewczyna Desmonda - Penelope Widmore. Po tych słowach Des ma kolejną wizję. PRZEBŁYSKI- ROK 1996 Desmond budzi się na krześle w laboratorium Faradaya. Dan opowiada, że Desmond stracił przytomność w połowie zdania i nie było go przez 75 minut. Dan pyta Desmonda czy znowu był w przyszłości, a Des mówi, że był tam jakieś 5 minut. Profesor tłumaczy Desmondowi, że za każdym razem, gdy jego świadomość przeskakuje, coraz trudniej jej wrócić. Desmond zauważa martwą Eloise i pyta czy z nim też tak się stanie. Desmond podchodzi, łapie Daniela za szyję, popycha na tablicę i ponawia pytanie. Faraday odpowiada, że nie wie, a potem mówi, że mózg Eloise się "przegrzał"- nie rozpoznawała świata rzeczywistego i pozornego. Nie miała punktu odniesienia, czyli czegoś znajomego w obu czasach. Dan dodaje, że każde równanie potrzebuje stabilnej stałej, a po chwili mówi, że Desmond takowej nie ma i radzi mu, by ją znalazł. Najlepiej, żeby "stała" była czymś, na czym Desmondowi bardzo zależy. Desmond pyta, czy "stała" może być osobą. Daniel odpowiada, że tak. Wtedy Desmond łapie za telefon i wykręca numer Penny. Jednak w słuchawce słyszy głos mówiący, że numer został odłączony. Des zdenerwowany wybiega z pomieszczenia, zbiega po schodach i traci przytomność. CZAS RZECZYWISTY- STATEK; Desmond upada na biurko. Podbiega Sayid i pyta, czy nic mu nie jest. Desmond ze zdziwieniem przegląda się w lustrze, dochodzi do wniosku, że wygląda znacznie starzej. O tym samym mówi Minkowski. Desmond decyduje, że musi natychmiast zadzwonić do Penny. Mówi Sayidowi, że go nie zna, a jeżeli są przyjaciółmi to Irakijczyk musi mu pomóc. Minkowski mówi, że to niemożliwe, gdyż dwa dni wcześniej ktoś sabotował cały sprzęt i statek stracił możliwość komunikacji z lądem. Minkowski mówi, że pomieszczenie łączności jest piętro wyżej i dodaje, że zaprowadzi ich tam. Rozbitkowie zaczynają go rozwiązywać i pytają, w jaki sposób się wydostaną. George odpowiada, że przez drzwi, które zostały otwarte. Po chwili dodaje, że mają chyba przyjaciela na statku. Sayid wychodzi z pomieszczenia, a Desmond zauważa, że Minkowskiemu krwawi nos i podaje mu chusteczkę. Sayid mówi, że droga wolna. Mężczyźni ruszają. PRZEBŁYSKI- ROK 1996 Desmond leży na schodach Uniwersytetu w Oxfordzie, podnosi się i wychodzi z pomieszczenia. 200px|left|thumb|Desmond rozmawia z Charlesem Widmore'm W Domu aukcyjnym trwa licytacja dziennika oficerskiego z zaginionego 160 lat temu statku "Czarna Skała". Główny prowadzący opowiada historię okrętu. Mówi, że dziennik nie był znany nikomu spoza rodziny człowieka imieniem Tovard Hanso. Cena wywoławcza przedmiotu numer 2342 wynosi 150 000 funtów. W licytacji bierze udział Charles Widmore (ojciec Penny) i wygrywa ją nabywając dziennik za 380 000 funtów. Do budynku wchodzi Desmond, zatrzymuje go jednak ochroniarz mówiąc, że to prywatna aukcja. Des chce się widzieć z ojcem Penny. Zauważa to wychodzący Charles Widmore i udaje się z Desem na rozmowę. Przechodzą do eleganckiej toalety. Charles myje ręce i pyta Desmonda o powód tej wizyty. Des opowiada, że nie może skontaktować się z Penny i prosi o dane kontaktowe. Widmore w swoim stylu kpi z Desmonda. Desmond pyta Charlesa, dlaczego on go tak nienawidzi, na co ten odpowiada że to nie on go nienawidzi i zaznacza że cieszy się iż nie doszło do oświadczyn. Widmore wyciąga kartkę, pisze na niej nowy adres Penelope i wychodzi. Des patrzy na adres, podchodzi bliżej umywalki, wyciąga rękę by zakręcić wodę. CZAS RZECZYWISTY- STATEK; 200px|right|thumb|Sayid, Desmond i Minkowski idą do stanowiska łącznościDes jest na statku, pochylony nad łóżkiem. Minkowski woła go i mówi, że z czasem jest coraz trudniej i robi się coraz szybciej. Desmond prosi o opowieść, jak ta choroba zaczęła się u George'a. Ten odpowiada, że wraz z jednym z załogi- Brandonem wzięli szalupę i zbyt blisko zbliżyli się do wyspy. Brandon zaczął szaleć, więc zawrócili. Gdy Des zapytał, gdzie jest Brandon, Mikowski odpowiedział, że w worku na zwłoki. Następnie otworzył drzwi i wprowadził rozbitków do pokoju łączności. Sayid podchodzi do popsutego sprzętu i pyta kto to zrobił. 200px|left|thumb|Minkowski umiera w rękach Desmonda Minkowski odpowiada, że to nie on, ale jak kapitan się dowiedział o całej sprawie, to czuł się... Nagle Minkowski zasłabł i nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Sayid próbuje naprawić telefon i pyta Desmonda, czy zna numer. Nagle George zaczyna się trząść, Des go przytrzymuje. Sayid powtarza pytanie, Des odpowiada, że nie zna. Nagle spogląda na kalendarz, uświadamia sobie że jest 2004 rok. Sayid zauważa, że Desmondowi z nosa leje się krew, tak jak Minkowskiemu. Minkowski zaczyna coraz mocniej się trząść i ostatnim tchem wydusza z siebie, że nie może wrócić, a następnie umiera w rękach Desmonda. Sayid pyta, co się z nim stało, na co Desmond odpowiada, że to samo, co stanie się z nim. PRZEBŁYSKI- ROK 1996 Desmond leży w eleganckiej ubikacji, woda przelewa się w umywalce. Mężczyzna wstaje i zakręca wodę, a następnie obmywa sobie twarz. Zauważa kartkę z adresem Penny, którą wcześniej upuścił. Bierze ją, spogląda i wychodzi. 200px|left|thumb|Desmond prosi Penny o numer telefonuDesmond stoi przed drzwiami domu Penelope Widmore - "423 CHEYNE WALK". Dosyć długo puka do drzwi, wreszcie Penny otwiera. Zdziwiona spogląda na Desmonda i pyta, co on tutaj robi. Penny tłumaczy Desowi, że już nic z tego nie będzie, że już nigdy nie będą razem. Pen próbuje zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem, jednak ten uparcie błaga o numer. Prosi Penny, żeby ta go wysłuchała, a następnie wchodzi do środka. Tłumaczy jej, że za 8 lat będzie musiał do niej zadzwonić i mówi, że nie będzie dzwonił przez najbliższe 8 lat. Obiecuje, że zadzwoni 24 grudnia 2004 roku w Gwiazdkę i prosi o numer telefonu. Penny pyta, czy jeśli poda numer Desmondowi, to ten wyjdzie za drzwi. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że tak, a następnie Penny podaje mu numer: 7946 0893. Desmond powtarza w pamięci numer, próbuje go zapamiętać. Mówi Penny, że nie może zmienić tego numeru przez 8 lat, a kobieta wyrzuca go za drzwi. Desmond krzyczy do Penny, że nie zwariował i że musi mu uwierzyć. CZAS RZECZYWISTY- STATEK; 200px|right|thumb| Penny odbiera telefon od DesmondaDesmond jest na statku i mówi: "Musisz mi.. zaufać". Desmond następnie podaje numer Sayidowi. Irakijczyk mówi, że naprawił kable, ale nie wie jak długo wytrzyma bateria, łączy się z numerem i daje Desmondowi słuchawkę. Penelope odbiera telefon i pyta, gdzie jest Desmond, a ten odpowiada, że jest na łodzi i był na wyspie. Penny opowiada, że szukała Desmonda przez ostatnie 3 lata i wie o wyspie. Coś trzeszczy i chwilowo przerywa połączenie. Mówi, że po rozmowie z Charlie'm zaczęła szukać informacji o wyspie i dowiedziała się, że Desmond wciąż żyje. Oboje wyznają sobie miłość, a następnie Penny mówi, że odnajdzie Desmonda. Rozmowa kończy się wypowiedzianym równocześnie " I love you" i wtedy bateria się kończy, połączenie zostaje przerwane. CZAS RZECZYWISTY- WYSPA;PLAŻA 200px|left|thumb|Dan ogląda zapis w swoim notesie Na plaży, Daniel przewraca kartki w swoim dzienniku. Szuka jakiejś strony, aż wreszcie ją znajduje. Zaczyna czytać "Jeżeli cokolwiek pójdzie źle, Desmond Hume zawsze będzie moją stała." Ciekawostki * Dziennik na aukcji posiadał numer 2342 * Nowy adres Penny to 423 "CHEYNE WALK" * Nazwa frachtowca to "Kahana"- było widać ją, gdy helikopter lądował na statku * Liczby, które Daniel przekazał Desmondowi to 2,342. Nowe nawiązanie do Liczb. * Odcinek 5 został uznany za najlepszy do tej pory z 4 sezonu, a scena rozmowy Desmonda z Penny, za najbardziej wzruszająca. Cytaty * Daniel Faraday: Moja... przyszła wersja. Ona odniosła się do naszego spotkania tutaj, prawda? Więc... powinienem pamiętać, że cię tu spotkałem. ** Desmond Hume: Cóż, w zasadzie nie... ** Daniel: Nie? ** Desmond: ... Może po prostu zapomniałeś. ** Daniel: Jak ja mógłbym to zapomnieć? ** Desmond: Więc... teraz zmieniamy przyszłość, tak? ** Daniel: Nie można zmienić przyszłości. * Desmond: Po co ci ten płaszczyk? ** Daniel: Do ochrony przed promieniowaniem. ** Desmond: Mi też taki dasz? ** Daniel: Nie, to tylko przeciw nasilonym dawkom. Ja to robię 20 razy na dzień. ** Desmond: Aha... A co zakładasz na głowę? ** Daniel: (nie przerywając pracy) ... Taa... (o Eloise) * Desmond: Wysłałeś ją do przyszłości? ** Daniel: Nie, nie ją... Jej świadomość. Jej umysł. * George Minkowski: Nie mogę wrócić (umiera) * Dziennik Daniela: ** "Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Desmond Hume będzie moją stałą." ** (ang.)"If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant." Galeria Linki da:The Constant de:4.05 Die Konstante en:The Constant es:The Constant fr:4x05 he:הקבוע it:La costante nl:The Constant pt:The Constant ru:Константа zh:第4季 第5集